Silver
by phantomgal01
Summary: Meet Sage Precioso, a Shadowhunter who is in her junior year of college with her best friend and parabatai, Mackenzie Violeta. Then, strange, dark, and incredibly handsome Castiel comes in. Once Castiel is in their lives, memories from Sage's past come back to haunt her and their lives will never be the same. Ther will be Clace eventually I promise! I don't own TMI.


**Alrighty all, this is Fanfic #2 for me so once again, any suggestions you guys have for me is always helpful! This story is starting off with my OC named Sage who looks a lot like Clary (you'll find out in chapter 5 or 6 why :D mwah-ha-ha) and the new guy she meets, Castiel. Yes he looks like the Cas from Supernatural but he has silver eyes, thus, the title. He is also an OC in case you were wondering. And also guys, if you ever get the chance, read my previous Fanfic entitled Phantom of the Opera(alternte ending). Appreciate it!**

**Anyway, Sage, I believe it is your turn to begin the story?**

**Sage: FINALLY. Gawd, you are so _slow,_ woman.**

**Me:Well, EXCUSE ME, It's not like I created you or anything! And-**

**Sage: Phantomgal01 would like to introduce: _Silver__. _Also, she does not own Mortal Instruments. She wishes she did though. *snicker***

* * *

** Chapter 1-Castiel**

**Sage's PO**

_I was sitting on the couch watching TV and shivering. I pulled the blanket closer. _God, how I hate the cold._ I thought. _If a polar bear walked through that door and was like, 'You wanna go somewhere warmer?' I would SO go with him._I vowed silently._ Of course, I would arm myself..._I smiled, dreaming about polar bears as sleep washed over me in a black wave._

* * *

I smile at the memory. My mindset as a 14-year-old was definitely a weird one. That was 6 years ago. Now I looked at the cute guy who asked me the very same question I imagined the polar bear would. Ironically enough, he wore a polar bear hat. One of the fuzzy ones with paws that I assume you can use as a scarf. His hat was pulled down low, low enough that his face was in shadow. But you didn't need to see his face to know he was hot. A tan, muscular build was visible behind a dark blue T-shirt that read, 'Pain? Oh, I eat that for breakfast'. I smiled my most seductive smile at him.

"Sure, just let me get something." He nodded and walked through the mass of dancing bodies to get to my front door. I was in my Sophomore year of college so I figured, what better way to start another year in this living hell than with a party? Turning brusquely on my heel, I walked to the kitchen where I knew my best friend/roommate Mackenzie, was. Sure enough, there she was, leaning against the island mixing cookie batter. Without breaking stride I took her by the elbow and dragged her to the corner.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed in my ear. "In case you were wondering I was talking to that cute boy over there." I turned and standing there was a confused looking brown-haired guy. I rolled my eyes.

"Weapons room. Now."

And with that I walked down the hallway until I saw a big black door at the end of the hallway. After checking that the coast was clear, I stepped inside the silver room. All of our weapons lined the walls. Kindjal's, nun chucks, whips, swords, and blows with their arrows laid around or leaned against the silver table in the middle of the room. I walked to the back wall where my trusty bow and quiver leaned. Silver and lightweight, there wasn't another like it. I was a skilled archer so naturally the now was my weapon of choice. Looking through the stuff on the table I found my golden dagger, Elaine. My parents gave her to me before they died. See, Mackenzie and I were Shadowhunters born and raised. We called ourselves Hunters for short. Our parents were beat friend s so when mine died her family adopted me. Together we trained and fought, becoming extremely close. When we were old enough we became_ parabatai. _I trusted her completely and vice versa.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Mackenzie. I smirked, taking notice of her puffy make-out lips and ruffled brown hair.

"Where's the cookie batter?" I asked innocently. She glared at me with her dark emerald eyes, the color of Evergreens at night.

"Shut up. Now why are we down here?" Without looking at her I pulled up the hem of my black dress to attach the thigh sheath for my dagger.

"While you were chatting with Cookie Boy a guy came up and asked me, 'You wanna go somewhere warmer?'" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked. But I could tell she was gaining interest.

"Let's see, he wore a T-shirt in freakin' _February._ Not to mention he was hiding his face behind his hat. And there was something unnatural about him." I shudder. "I think he was a demon."

"I still don't see what that has to do with me. Not that I'm complaining about kicking a demon's ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Kenz. Hiding its face, do want acknowledge cold, unnatural, and preys on young women? Ring a bell?"

"No_ way._You think he was a Maximus Demon? As in, the Greatest Demon? Those are noted in all religions as the most evil demon of all. More than a Greater Demon. But less than Lilith of course. No one best mommy, huh?" I snorted._ Nerd._ She was more into learning about them than I was. Which is good because she knows all of their weaknesses. Mackenzie jumped up and down, clapping like a 7 year olds.

"You are _so_ on Sage."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I came back the guy smiled.

"You came." He sounded relieved.

"It's better than staying here with the drunk people." He laughed at that. Before he could lead me away I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

He smiled again flashing brilliantly white teeth.

"Castiel."

An Angel name. Castiel led me down some hallways until we came to a dark room. My room. It chilled me to know that he had been here _one__ day _and he seemed to know my home better than I did. So I let him in first. Then I stepped into the dark. Suddenly the door closed and his arms were around my waist.

"Finally we're alone." He whispered into my neck. His voice, his _scent,_ sent shivers down my spine. Then he was slipping my bow and quiver off my shoulder. Castiel bent his head down and left a trail of blazing kisses from my collarbone to the bottom of my jaw. I've never felt like this before. I was completely melting in his arms and hyperaware of his every move. Sadly, that's when I came to my senses.

Quick as a flash I shoved him away and nocked and arrow. The silver tip rested directly between his eyes. Silver eyes. At some point his hat came off exposing soft brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. They were quite literally silver. Not grey, but a glowing Sterling silver. Smooth tan skin and a heart melting smile graced his face. This included a chiseled jaw and perfect, though slightly thin, lips.

_Shut up! Demon alert! Demon alert!_ I narrowed my eyes hoping that I had regained my composure fast enough so he wouldn't see how in awe of his beauty I was.

"Who-no, _ what_ are you?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"One of you." Castiel walked away from the arrow in his face to stand behind me. I kept my arrow trained on him, refusing to let my guard down again. He slowly lifted up his shirt to show _very_ toned abs, I might add. And on his chest was tattoo of a crossed _kindjal_ and an arrow over a flame. The phrase 'demons beware' in Greek.

"See?" He asked. The Rune was crafted specifically crafted to harm demons if they ever touched the wearer of the Rune. It also could save you from possession. That's why all Shadowhunter's wear have them. They were first created after the Great Demon War that the Hunters and Downworlders fought against Sebastian Morganstern 3 years ago. I growled and relaxed my stance.

"And just what did you think you were doing hunting at _my _party? That was _my _job!"

He shrugged, "I was bored and there were _way_too many demons out there for a pretty little girl like you to handle."

I almost knocked him out for that.

"For the record," My words hissed through clenched teeth. "I am the best Hunter of my generation. And I am NOT alone. Mackenzie?" She walked inside, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"Hey are you-why is he still alive?"

Castiel looked at me with something in his eyes. Was that hurt?

"You were going to kill me?"

"In my defense, I thought you were a demon."

"Oh, and that makes me feel soo much better."

Mackenzie stared at the two of us. Then she thrust her hand out towards Castiel.

"Mackenzie Violeta. I take it you met the lovely Sage Precioso?" **(Their last names may be Spanish, but they are _not _ Hispanic. Not that I have anything against Hispanics :) I myself am currently taking Spanish classes.)**

Castiel smiled at me.

"I guess I have."

Mackenzie chuckled. "_And _you made it out alive. That's quite the accomplishment, my friend." They continued their playful banter until I snapped, "Do you guys want to go hunting or not?" They nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Cookie Boy some more. With a wink, she left. _Yeah, _that's _what she was going to do with her 'Cookie Boy'._ Castiel opened the door and bowed to me, making a sweeping gesture toward the hallway.

"Shall we?"

I walked over to him and when I passed him I felt his hand on my waist.

"'Lovely Sage,' The name suits you."

His sweet breath tickled my ear as he let go of my waist but I could sense him standing there behind me, watching. I could almost feel his amusement. With a smile I turned to face him and stood on my tiptoes. My hands went around his neck and wove into his fine, brown hair.

"I call being bait." I whispered seductively in his ear. Castiel shivered. With another smile, I turned and sauntered off.

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell! In fact...*fishes around in pockets*...It's here somewhere...Aha!**

**Questions for you all to answer! Don't worry, there's only 3...this time *evil laugh***

**1) What did you think of Cas, Sage , and Kenzie?**

**2) What mistakes did I make? Small, or large, I don't care. I just want to know what you guys think I need to do to become a better author!**

**3) Did you guys like it? Name your top 3 favorite scenes/quotes!**

**That's all for now guys! Dont worry, I DO plan on bring in Clace in either chapter 5 or 6, I haven't decided yet. Like always, review or PM any questions, comments or concerns! Love you guys.**

**Phantomgal, out :)**


End file.
